flocks_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Feather
“''Lilly! I can’t believe you! The coop is not meant for us! We’re wild! At least, I am wild. I don’t know about you. And it’s not like our old flock-mates will come back to life and torment us if we leave." - 'Feather to Lilly about moving on in Book 1''' Personality Feather is loyal, brave, kind and sensible. But she can be judgmental of others. She is known to be extremely interested in the wild, and can sometimes appear to be distant or daydreaming. She is very trusting but has a sense of who's good and who's not. She is eager to prove to skeptical chickens that she is tough and hardy, despite her Tame heritage. She will not take bullying passively, but is fine at following Flock rules. Feather is shown to have a mind of her own when she challenges Stripe at the Naming, thinking she didn't trust another chicken to define her. She ended up being called Feather, even though Stripe was hesitant to give her the name. She can be very impatient, like in Book 1 where she snaps, “Why can’t we go out? I want to be free. It’s so crowded in here.” Appearance Feather Is a fluffy pale gray hen with pale blue eyes. She is small, agile and has 'face-fluff' on her cheeks that is referred to as a 'beard'. This is because of her breed, the Ameraucana, whose defining trait is the beard. Her feathers are described as looking like 'clouds after a rainfall'. This is probably because they are pale, pastel gray. She is said to be smaller than most chickens, but not as small as Lilly or Chirp or Apple. She doesn't have much muscle, but she is fast and swift. Her lean build is hidden by all her fluff and feathers, since she has a lot of puffiness. She does not have a wattle, and she only has a small, flat comb (pea comb), which is typical of the Ameraucana. Relationships Lily Feather and Lily are said to be 'close friends' in Book 1 when they are chicks, but they start to drift apart at the end of Book 1 and Book 2 when Feather's love of the wild separates them. But they always remain friendly and Feather still thinks fondly of her no matter what. Storm Feather says she admires Storm's 'sharp attitude' when they are chicks. She also admits that she wishes he would pay her more attention, and wants him to know that she 'is so much different' from the others and she 'wants so much more'. Sweetheart Feather loves her Mother Hen (AKA Sweetheart) but she is not her favorite. She gets annoyed when Lily tries to be the 'teacher's pet' to Sweetheart, and doesn't want to be the same. Hawthorn Feather admits she has a crush on Hawthorn the moment she sees him. She thinks he is handsome and noble, and wants him to be her mate in Book 1. Later, in Book 3 and 4, they both say they have feelings for each other, and later become mates. Then Feather lays a clutch of eggs that will soon hatch into Hawthorn's offspring. Interesting Facts # The author states that she had a hard time giving Feather her name, and originally wanted Feather's name to be Laurel. She ended up giving Feather her current name, and giving the name Laurel to Feather's chick. # The author originally wanted Feather to have bright amber eyes, but instead she went with pale, grayish blue for her eye color because she thought it would look better. # The author wanted Feather to be the only chick of Sweetheart. # The author originally wanted Feather to be in some kind of prophecy, but then she decided not to do that because she didn't want the series to be about prophecies and that type of thing. # The author thinks that Feather would be a great Superior, and she wanted Feather to become Superior at the end of Book 5. But then she realized that a male would likely become Superior, so Feather never became any type of Superior.